


Marinette em: o quão sexualmente frustrada um anúncio pode te deixar

by baizen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is not really in the fic, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizen/pseuds/baizen
Summary: "Todas as memórias de um doce e cuidadoso, amigável Adrien vieram à tona em sua mente, tornando sua excitação em culpa."Ou, o primeiro anúncio de moda íntima de Adrien Agreste assola a Europa.





	Marinette em: o quão sexualmente frustrada um anúncio pode te deixar

**Author's Note:**

> OI, GENTE!
> 
> 4h da manhã e essa piranha estava sim pensando em Adrien Agreste, 18 anos, com 1,92 de altura, malhado e cheiroso modelando cueca. Aliás, tem uma leve inspiração na arte da @TheFalseVyper no Twitter, sabe, aquela dos Adrinette trocando nude. Eu sei que você sabe qual é 👀👀
> 
> Pra mais porcarias ínuteis sobre mlb, @catagreste no Twitter.  
Boa leitura.

A primeira vez que os olhos de Marinette capturaram a imagem em preto e branco, os músculos torneados do abdômen e o olhar voluptuoso do loiro, ela quase cuspiu seu café. Emplastrado no ônibus que a chinesa pegava todo dia para ir para a faculdade, lá estava, o primeiro anúncio de peças íntimas estrelado por ninguém menos que seu interesse romântico do ensino médio, Adrien Agreste. Não era nada como as antigos outdoors da época do colegial, onde o loiro era uma figura angelical, como o fragmento de um sonho que Marinette costumava ter colado nas paredes de seu quarto na adolescência. Nesse, o jovem, apenas em boxers azul-marinho, um par de mamilos endurecidos, sorriso presunçoso combinado com o olhar baixo que acabou se tornando material de masturbação para pelo menos metade da população jovem-adulta europeia. Adrien, em sua pura sensualidade juvenil e apenas de cueca em outdoors gigantescos espalhados pela cidade seria a morte da pobre Dupain-Cheng, mesmo que ela tivesse seguido em frente com sua enfatuação no modelo. Um corpo é um corpo e quem é Marinette não para não apreciar a escultura dos músculos da coxa de Adrien Agreste. 

  


Se nas ruas era difícil evitar a vista do anúncio, na faculdade era ainda pior. Todos os estudantes murmurando pelos corredores, nos armários, cópias físicas de Marie Claire e Vogues com a imagem do modelo, em sua glória esculpida por aulas de esgrima e sessões de condicionamento físico com personal trainers, como seu perfil feito pela Forbes havia mostrado para o mundo. Parecia mais difícil de fugir do calor em suas entranhas ao olhar mesmo que de relance para os músculos bem definidos e que Deus a perdoe, a protuberância entre suas pernas. Adrien Agreste era um sonho molhado em duas pernas e colado em todo canto que Marinette olhava.

  


Por semanas, ela evitou encarar. Tentou não se envolver quando os colegas de curso perguntavam a opinião da garota sobre a campanha, ou sobre o modelo, ou sobre seu corpo ou a fotografia. Não. Marinette conhecia Adrien. Eles mantinham uma bela amizade, mesmo que com o fim do ensino médio eles apenas conversassem e se vissem periodicamente, normalmente acompanhados de Nino e Alya. Ela conhecia alguns de seus hábitos, o sabor de sorvete que ele gostava, os tons de verde em seus olhos - olhos que ela passou mais tempo do que gosta de admitir sonhando com. Era quase imoral encarar o anúncio e seu cérebro torná-lo em pensamentos pecaminosos entretanto, Marinette ainda não conseguia controlar sua biologia, ou calor líquido escorrendo por suas pernas.

  


Com sua força de vontade por um triz, a garota ainda se conteve. Todas as memórias de um doce e cuidadoso, amigável Adrien vieram à tona em sua mente, tornando sua excitação em culpa. O fim da picada foi em uma sexta-feira a noite, uma taça de rosé a mais e o conforto de sua cama enquanto ela, sem muito pensar, olhava o feed do Instagram. O maldito anúncio. Nos pequenos pixels da tela do celular de Dupain-Cheng, a imagem do loiro surge, quase como se zombasse dela. Os músculos da barriga saltando em definição, e por Deus, aquelas coxas, a mão direita da garota acariciou seu mamilo. Sem intenção. Até que havia. 

  


Por Deus, Adrien Agreste era uma obra de arte.

Marinette largou o aparelho sob o criado mundo e fechou os olhos, mergulhando em fantasias, como já havia feito tantas vezes antes. Por debaixo de suas pálpebras, a garota conseguia enxergar cada pontinho verde de tom diferente dos olhos de Adrien a apreciando com luxúria. Conseguia ouvir sua voz suave, mas intensa. Conseguia até se recordar do perfume caro do loiro, a essência amadeirada da Burberry que combinava tanto com ele.

  


Devagar, foi caminhando a ponta dos dedos por seus pontos sensíveis, dando um carinho a mais para a cintura, o toque suave lhe arrepiando e aumentando sua excitação. Ela voltou a aplicar pressão no mamilo esquerdo, o mais sensível, apertando-o até que a dor aguda se tornasse prazerosa. Contendo o gemido entre os lábios rosados, ela delicadamente colocou o dedo indicador e médio entre os lábios e chupou-os gentilmente, cobrindo-os com saliva.

  


A mente ainda fixada nos músculos deliciosos das coxas de Adrien, ela imaginou como seria estar no meio delas, acariciando a parte interna com a língua, tão próxima de seu membro pulsante, do calor de sua pele alva. Sem pestanejar, ela levou os dedos até sua entrada, penetrando gentilmente a zona já lubrificada. Movimentando os dígitos de forma suave contudo, profundamente, a morena voltou seus pensamentos a visão de Adrien em sua mente. Ela, de joelhos, prostrada em frente ao loiro, a boca salivando para chupá-lo. Na visão, o modelo vestia a famigerada cueca e Marinette o abocanharia por cima do tecido, provocando um pequeno choramingo em Agreste, o que arrancaria apenas um sorriso da garota. Ela iria tocá-lo, fazê-lo se eriçar por inteiro antes de realmente entrar em ação. Adrien iria gemer alto quando a ponta de seu pênis batesse contra a garganta da pequena garota, o que apenas acrescentaria na satisfação dela. Ela movimenta a língua cuidadosamente pela cabeça, o envolvendo com delicadeza. O loiro é um participante ativo nessa fantasia, sempre murmurando encorajamentos e elogios, segurando os cabelos pretos em um ato de apreciação.

  


Os dedos de Marinette começam a bombear mais rápido e mais fundo quando em sua mente, ela está sentada no colo de Adrien, que a segura pelos dois lados da cintura e enfia todo o rosto contra o pescoço da garota, inalando seu cheiro, depositando uma mordida visceral contra a pele exposta da mesma. Eles seguem um ritmo só deles, os quadris de Dupain-Cheng se movendo de acordo com as estocadas do loiro, as orbes verdes a encarando em adoração. Ela escorreria as mãos por sobre as costas do garoto, arranhando-o ao ponto dele sibilar de dor, que em seguida retribuiria em movimentos mais lentos e gentis, fazendo a menor gemer, alto como um animal machucado. Ela iria implorar para que Adrien voltasse ao ritmo previamente estabelecido e ele iria, devagar mas com precisão, colocá-la de volta ao ritmo.

  


Ela consegue sentir o calor crescendo em seu corpo, os músculos se tornando cada vez mais rígidos e atinge seu clímax ao imaginar Adrien Agreste estremecendo, grunhindo contra o seu ouvido enquanto ela senta com vontade em seu membro, rebolando com maestria. Ela soluça em meio a onda de calor branco, ofegante, com pouca força até para abrir os olhos. Toma algumas respirações fundas e eventualmente os abre, encarando o teto branco com pálpebras pesadas, livre da tensão acumulada, sem nem mesmo uma pontada de culpa ou vergonha.

  


Ofegante, alcoolizada e talvez ainda mais sexualmente frustrada do que antes de se tocar, Dupain-Cheng limpa os dedos em um lenço de papel, decidida a dormir, antes que o álcool a induza a uma conversa que nem ela e nem Adrien estão prontos para ter um com o outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia cenas assim e mais tempo ainda desde que eu foquei em mulheres então isso foi muito gostosinho de escrever. Me desculpem qualquer erro e espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
